The-Girl-Who-Was-There
by revelynn42
Summary: Leda Potter is not The-Girl-Who-Lived but she was there the night that changed everything. She isn't part of any prophecy and it might not be her destiny to defeat Voldermort but you can bet she won't just stand by and do nothing. This isn't just Harry's story its hers as well. She'll fight by her brother's side no matter what the price but as you know sacrifice is never easy.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Halloween Night 1982

"Lily it's him! Take the kids and run! I'll hold him off." James Potter yelled with a heavy heart and when he came face to face with the monster he had only one thought. At least his family would have a chance to escape.

Lily took her children in her arms and raced upstairs. She had no wand with her and no way to disapparate with all the security wards. She hugged both her children for what she knew would be the last time; their cries bring tears to her eyes. She had wanted a chance to love them for years to come. Bringing them close she whispered hoping they would somehow kept these words near their hearts.

"Harry, Leda, watch out for each other, be there for one another. Love each other. Mama and papa love you. You are both so loved." There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more that she wanted to teach them, now she never would. The crashing sound of the door being blast open had her turning around, protectively standing in front of her children's crib.

"Please not my babies. Please have mercy." She would beg and plea of it meant her children would live.

"Stand aside."

"Please Please NO! Mercy. Please." How could he ever, even for a second, believe she would trade their lives for her own?

"STAND ASIDE."

"I WON'T."

"Stand aside and you and the little girl may live."

"Never."

" Avada Kedavra." From his wand the green light of the death curse shot out and Lily Potter did nothing to avoid it. As the curse worked its way to her it was like everything slowed down and something whispered to her if she was sure. If her death could save her children, then she would gladly give it. And as the curse finally hit she knew that no matter what her children would live. Her body hit floor, already gone from the world. Voldemort delighted in the death of the pests that had plagued him these past two years, and still he had been kind enough to offer life to the filthy mudblood in reward to one of his most faithful, but she had refused to move and stood in his way. His servant would understand and probably even thank him for getting rid or a weakness on his part. He had a clear path now and with this final death of the boy who could grow and actually harm him would be no more. He turned his wand to the little boy uncaring of the cries of both children and once again said the words for the death curse. Only this times there was no delight at the thought of the child, in fact there was only horror as pain filled his entire being. NO! He wasn't even sure if he was screaming out in pain or not, in fact the only thoughts that passed his mind were that this wasn't supposed to happen. He should have been able to kill this insignificant child who barely had any magic. And with the last of his strength he fled knowing that this night he had been defeated by a mere child.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours passed and by late in the night the Potter children had been whisked away, unaware they had left behind only home that they had known. Harry Potter slept in

the arms of a caring but heartbroken, wise old wizard while his little sister slept in the arms of loving if not stern older witch.

"Is this wise Albus? To leave them here? There isn't a child that won't know his name." She inquired after they had been dropped off by Hagrid, the sound of his bike

still heard in the distance. "They're the worst kind of muggles imaginable. I've watched them all day, they really are-"

"The only family they have left." Albus sighed looking carefully at the child in his arms. "Better they be raised away from all the attention and it will also offer them needed protection. I have asked Hagrid not to mention young Leda and now must ask the same of you, Minerva."

"But Albus-"

"They cannot harm her if they think she has perished." Silence stood for long seconds.

"Yes I suppose you're right." She conceded. "Well let's get this over with." They both walked towards Number Four Privet Drive, the place where Harry and Leda would now call home. Albus Dumbledor took the lead and knocked lightly on the door unconcerned that he would not be heard. And to his credit a few minutes later lights on the house went on and footsteps quickly followed. The door slightly opened to reveal a thin, homely looking woman with quite a long neck.

"What are your freaky kinds doing here?" She asked rather rudely with revulsion and a hint of fear.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm afraid I bring terrible news to you tonight but I believe this is better discussed inside." Albus spoke with respect despite the rude tone and looks yet his own tone bore a conviction that could not be ignored. She eyed them suspiciously and then her eyes settled on what they were carrying.

"Very well, come in." She allowed with a feeling that she would not like what they were about to discuss. And for the second time that night the Potter family suffered another change in the course of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked it, it's a work in progress and i can't be sure how often i'll be able to update but my plan is to cover all seven books. I just couldn't let this idea go and i really wanted to try it out. Pleas be nice as i don't have much experience with actually publishing my work, so please leave a review and hopefully ill be back with a new chapter soon.


	2. A Sister And Her Brother

**Chapter One: A Sister And Her Brother**

"You stay here and I'll get the food."

"Why am I always the look out?" Leda Potter whispered to her older brother.

"Because I'm older _and_ taller." Was his reply.

"Harry Potter, you might be a year older but you're barely an inch taller than me." Leda snapped back as quiet as possible. It was true Leda Potter was considered a small girl for her age, but luckily for her she stood at the middle end of her class mates but for Harry, her brother, almost always made him the smallest of his age. It didn't help that Harry was also a skinny boy with knobby knees, messy untamable jet black hair and a habit of getting into mischief. Leda also shared some of these traits with her brother except her hair was much longer and had a hint of being a bit auburn instead of true black. But that wasn't where the similarities ended, though they looked very different from each other they did have many similar features but what connected them without a shadow of a doubt were their eyes. They both had the exact vibrant and expressive green eyes, though for Harry they were hidden behind these large, round thin glasses. And those exact eyes had just rolled in his head.

"Just stay here." He commanded then turned and headed in silence down the stairs into the kitchen. Leda stayed but was thoroughly annoyed at Harry's bossy attitude. She could swear it had gotten worse as they had gotten older, then again he had his reasons. The creaking of a bed had her freezing in place and when nothing came of it she let out a small breath of relief. She barely heard anything from downstairs, which was a good thing. After all Harry and Leda had been sneaking food after dark for years, they were practically experts by now. A few minutes later she saw his dark form move up the stairs until he was up with her. He grinned at her and she smiled back both pleased with another successful mission. Quickly going down the hall to their room, they opened and closed the door as quietly as they could manage and entered the small room and headed straight to the bottom bunk of their bunk beds.

"You couldn't have managed to snatch a couple of cookies, could you?" Leda asked as she flopped on the right side of her bed while Harry took the left, and went through their spoils. A handful of granola bars a couple of apples and two water bottles.

"You know she keeps track of any sweets." He replied back as he grabbed and opened a granola bar. "But I did manage to find this." He pulled out a square orange and white bar.

"A Kit Kat," Leda exclaimed, happy but reality soon dawned on her. "How did you manage that?"

"It's been there a while so I'm guessing Dudley forgot about it, didn't you hear him tonight he'd have just die if Aunt Petunia wouldn't take him to the candy store ." Harry gave his sister a lopsided grin that had her laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Don't remind me about tonight, it's why we didn't get dinner." She laid on her back staring at the bed above her, the small amount of joy she had found draining away faster than she would have liked at the mention of the earlier day's events.

"You're the one who called her-"

"I know." She interrupted, "But how was I to know that calling her Aunt Tuney would make her crazy? Things changed last year so I was just having a bit of fun." Leda explained refusing to look at her brother. Instead she opened the candy bar and split it, giving the other half to Harry.

Harry said nothing and took what she offered. He didn't know what he could say. So much had happened to her in such a small amount of time. He was finally getting his sister back but he knew that she would always be different now, and not the way they had always been. He let her eat in peace and avoid his gaze but after a while he couldn't help but bring himself to sit by her and make her face him. He didn't say anything; with the back of his fingers he caressed her right cheek. It was dark so he couldn't see it but he knew it was there. The mark that scared her face, the only proof left of the horrible accident that she almost didn't live through. From the center bottom of her eye all the way down her cheek in a jagged horizontal slant, dark enough to be noticed but not enough that took a lot of attention, and fortunately not too many questions were asked. And for the Dursleys' that's all that matter.

"Goodnight Leda." He said and climbed up to his bed ready for the peace sleep would bring.

"Night, Harry." And they both fell into wonderful dreams of warmth and safety and the sounds of a motorcycle as it flew through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leda munched on the granola bar that she had saved last night at as she looked up in the sky from the spot she was laying on. She had just escaped from the clutches of the meanest girls in her class, taking a breather seemed like the right course of action. They wouldn't bother her now that they were busy playing and Leda was glad about that. She would normally go the swings but ever since last year she hadn't had the heart, they just made her sad. But today, looking at them she didn't feel bad and they looked like fun again, of course that thought did make her feel bad before she could even get into a bad frame of mind Harry was suddenly there looking down at her with an amused smile. Without thought she smiled back wondering what in the world could have him in such a good mood, so she asked.

"Dudley got caught eating in class, he's inside for the day." He didn't take a seat next to her as she expect instead staying standing and like always knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I think want to swing today, want to?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, he wouldn't push her, just let her make up her mind and for that she was grateful. Looking at the swings one more time she lost her nerve.

"Maybe another time?" she asked hesitantly. Harry only nodded but continued to smile and with his knowing eyes let her know it was alright. The rest of their break was spent in peaceful silence looking at the clouds, a perfect way for ending the last day of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry knew his sister well. Knew that she was still haunted by what had happened to her and as a result lost her ability to smile for a long time. But as her older brother it was his job to watch out for her, be there for her and love her. They were all each other had left; the Dursleys weren't people they could count on to love them, they barely tolerated them. Things may have changed since the accident but not by much. He could still remember that horrible day. An ordinary day like any other but late at night a call came that had changed everything for the second known time in his life. Harry use to believe the worst thing in his life was to never know his parents, taken from him and his sister in a horrible car crash leaving him with his lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He never dreamed that such a horrible thing could happen twice. Harry now knew that never having his sister would be much worse. In less than an hour, the way he defined his life had changed. A car crash had once again tried to take someone he loved away from him, this time leaving its mark on Leda. He had never been more afraid in his short life, running from Dudley and his gang, being in trouble with his aunt and uncle, not having any friends, none of that matter in the face of losing his sister, his constant companion, the one person who always showed him any affection, the only person in the entire planet that he loved, and knew that loved him back.

So for six long months he endured her nightmares, her tears and anger while she recovered. Everything, including her care. It wasn't his Aunt Petnia that would get her to eat, to do her exercises and take her medication, that would talk to her even if she didn't talk back. It was Harry. The only thing his Aunt did in regard to her care was bathe her and help her go to the bathroom and they all knew if he could have he would have done those things too. He refused to let his Aunt even touch her more than necessary and they all had let him. His sister had become untouchable to the Dursleys. It would have been sad if they had ever cared of either of them but they never had. Harry took all their resentment and abuse and didn't mind one bit. Small punishments like last night, going to bed without dinner, would still occur for Leda. But never did they shut her in the cupboard or talk to her in such a horrible manner anymore. Harry wouldn't allow it and in a strange way neither would Aunt Petunia. She didn't love or care for them, they use to think she hated them, but now it was like she couldn't hate Leda, but she couldn't care for her either so it was the next best thing, she was ignored as much as possible.

It was fine. There used to be a time where they had struggled for any kind of affection from either aunt or uncle but that was long gone now. All Harry wanted to do now was take care of Leda, make her really smile again. One day he would take her away from Privet Drive forever, they would go somewhere they could happy, be a real family.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the chapeters are so short, i'll try to make them longer in time but right now they're just background for the story to come along. I'm going to move pretty quickly with the first book since Leda can't even go yet, she's a year younger after all. But there will be a lot of changes because i honestly believe having a sister would change how Harry acts, especially with everything that she went through. I'm saving the details of the situation of how her car accident came to be but I think everyone might be able to guess, if not then it will be a surprise. To JuStarTine thank you so much for being my first review! I hope I don't disappoint and hopefully this chapter convinces everyone to keep reading and encourages you all to leave a review. Please. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
